Lacey Halliwell
Lacey Halliwell History Birth Prue: "Look, I have all of my sisters' powers and I need to figure out a way to give them back, but I need you to take my girls. Bring them to a different time '''in the 21st century '''and find someone to take care of them... I'm not sure I'm gonna make it out of this one." —Prue pleading with the Angels of Destiny to bring her children to a different time. Lacey was born in Salem, Massachusetts on April 1, 2008 to Prue Halliwell, who was living under the alias of Patience and the Darklighter, Parker Castle, who impregnated Prue and left her immediately afterwards. She was born along with her twin sister, Savannah Hanson. However, Prue had developed all of her sisters' powers and knew that she wouldn't be able to care for the girls, so in response she pleaded to theAngels of Destiny to have them be sent to a point in the future. Lacey was sent to Melinda Halliwell, who were aware of who she really belonged to and took her in. Discovery Her Destiny as a Charmed One Lacey: '' "''... the Charmed Ones are ... known as "the most powerful witches to ever walk the Earth", and we're dedicated to protecting innocents and ridding the world of evil." ''—Lacey explaining to Penelope and Annie what the Charmed Ones are. Lacey, Penelope, and Annie were attacked by a Shapeshifter-hybrid and she used her powers of Astral Projection and Telekinetic Black Orbing to escape. She, along with her cousins, approached Melinda, who told them that they were Charmed Ones. Lacey readily accepted the truth, although was still a little doubtful. However, all doubt of her powers were erased from her mind when she protected Annie from a flood she created by using Pyrokinesis. After saving Annie, Lacey ran downstairs with her family and used Telekinetic Black Orbing to throw an attack back at the Shapeshifter-hybrid, which slightly delayed the demon, allowing Melinda get the potion used to vanquish him. The Source's Apprentice The Source: "''Listen to me: I'm only giving you one chance. Either you become my apprentice, or your world's going to end." Lacey: "How?" The Source: "Everyone you've ever loved will die within the hour." —The Source giving Lacey an ultimatum. At one point, Lacey was approached by The Source, who at this point had merged with Rich. She was told that The Source was going to kill everyone she cared about including her then boyfriend, Phil, who had no idea she was a witch. He said that he wouldn't kill them if Lacey agreed to be his apprentice and do everything he said without question. Lacey, backed into a corner, agreed and began working for The Source, who told her to do things like kill demons that he though would conspire against him. Lacey was saved from this job after Rich was vanquished, but not before she was told by Rich that she was in for a culture shock soon and to watch her back. Going Undercover Penelope: "Well what are we going to do to stop her, it's not like we can just waltz in there?" Lacey: "There's only way we can get in there... we have to go undercover." —Lacey explaining to Penelope and Annie what the plan is to stop the demon. Lacey goes undercover in the San Francisco Protection Agency in order to help Skyler and her cousins stop a demon from killing all the Elders. Becoming a part of the Avatar Collective Lacey: "Who are you guys?" Beta: "We're the Avatars and want you to join us, help us. We won't stop until you do." —Lacey confronting the Avatars. Lacey is soon approached by the Avatars, who tortured her in very much the same way they tortured Leo: by appearing as floating heads. After realizing that this would continue to go on if she didn't accept the offer, Lacey joined the Avatars, becoming infused with all of their powers. Savannah's Death After Savannah died, Unknowingly Meeting her Biological Mother Lacey, Penelope, and Annie traveled back in time to save Paige, Phoebe and Piper from being killed by a demon. However, Lacey startles Piper by appearing in the attic, which causes her to activate her Molecular Combustion. Lacey deviates the attack and begins trying to talk to Piper, to no avail, since Piper begins violently attacking her. Lacey throws Piper off her, to which the demon comes in and grabs Piper, threatening to slice her neck open with an athame. Lacey left with no choice, uses her advanced telekinesis, forcing the demon away from Piper, but it inadvertently strikes Piper down, killing her. Annie begins fading away since Melinda wasn't born yet, thus rendering both Power of Threes broken. Discovering her True Identity Lacey Annie's Death Lacey: "Annie was an amazing person and she did amazing things in her life..." —Lacey speaking at Annie's funeral. When Annie died in Meeting Dawn and Reestablishing the Power of Three Melinda: "There's something you guys don't know: I... I... I had another kid." —Melinda grasping for words while trying to reveal that she had another daughter. Lacey, Penelope, Chris and Cole discover that a year after Annie was born, Melinda had unknowingly slept with a Darklighter who had gotten her pregnant. She had a daughter named Dawn that she was forced to give away to the same church Patty had given Paige to. Reuniting with her Twin Lacey: "Oh my god. Savvy, you're back!" —Lacey speaking to Savvy after she returned from the dead. Lacey and Savannah were reunited in 2046, when Savannah and Annie Black Orbed into the Manor. Alternate Universe "Please, you need to help me. My family's been abducted!" —Good Lacey to the Charmed Ones, Annie and Savannah. When Lacey and the others traveled to an Alternate Universe to help Lacey's "good" self, they found themselves double-crossed when it was revealed that Alternate Lacey was working in legion with Lacey's Clone. She was trapped along with everyone else, where she was set to be incinerated. She and the others planned an escape and, with their combined powers, destroyed Clone Lacey forever. Powers * Pyrokinesis: The ability to create and control/manipulate fire with the mind ** Fireballs: The ability to create and throw balls made out of fire. Beings with Pyrokinesis can create their own fireballs, yet they're not as powerful as demonic fireballs. ** Fire Breathing: The ability to emit a powerful stream of fire from one's mouth, which is capable of vanquishing even upper-level magical beings. * Black Orbing: The ability to teleport through black and purple orbs * Telekinetic Black Orbing: The ability to teleport objects from one place to the user. This is a combination of Telekinesis and Black Orbing. * Remote Black Orbing: The ability to teleport other people with the use of black orbs * Apportation: The ability to summon objects to a person across the planes or dimensions. * Astral Projection: The ability to project one's consciousness into an astral form outside the body. ** Astral Leaping: The ability to project one's consciousness across the dimensions/realities. This is a combination of Astral Projection and Geo Leaping. * Touch of Death: The ability to incinerate and kill beings with a touch. This power is only possessed by Darklighters, Darklighter-Witches and Darklighter-Whitelighters. * Telekinesis: The ability to manipulate people and objects with the mind. ** Agility: An ability that gives the possessor inhuman speed, agility and reflexes. ** Deviation: The ability to deviate attacks. * Advanced Telekinesis: The ability to create waves of telekinetic energy. This power is an advancement of telekinesis. * Orb Manipulation: The ability to create, control and manipulate orbs. This ability was used by Wyatt Halliwell and Paige Matthews, although they could only create an orb shield and the ability was not fully explored. * Temporary Powers: Powers that Lacey temporarily gained when she was transformed into or swapped powers with other beings. Personality Of Lacey Halliwell The oldest of the four and the very first Darklighter-Witch hybrid in the Warren/Halliwell line, Lacey Halliwell demands respect, hates being lied to, and is strong and competitive. Still growing into her hormones, her mood swings occasionally cause her powers to go out of control, which can result in something being set on fire, rising up in the air or black orbing. Her strong willpower, stubbornness and large desire to save innocents and Darklighter hybrids (some of the traits given to her by her mother), tend to get her in trouble with the Angels of Destiny, Angel of Death and Tribunal, almost to the point that she was erased from history. She is often very secretive and tries to suppress her desires. She can also be very witty and quick with a comeback, as displayed when her and Acen were enemies and many times thereafter. Of girls with the name "Lacey" They are willing to initiate action and take risks. One personalities work hard toward their endeavors and have the ability to apply their creative and innovative thinking skills with strong determination. They believe in their ability to succeed and are too stubborn to be hindered by obstacles. Ones meet obstacles head-on with such mental vigor and energy that you better step aside. They resent taking orders, so don't try telling them what to do either. This is an intensely active personality, but they are also known as starters rather than finishers. They have a propensity to become bored and will move quickly to the next project if not properly challenged. They are the ones to think up and put into action new and brilliant ideas, but they are not the ones to stick around and manage them. This personality has an enthusiastic and pioneering spirit. They are distinctly original. Professional Life Waitress: Lacey Secret Agent: Lacey became a secret agent momentarily in order to stop a demon Headmistress of Darklighter Academy: In the future, it's revealed that Lacey becomes the headmistress of Darklighter Academy. Relationships Romantic Relationships Joshua: TBAWilliam Clarke William: TBA Phil: TBA Acen: Lacey first met Acen one afternoon when she was chasing a demon and was shot at by one of his arrows. The two then proceeded to fight and Lacey learned that he was assigned by The Source to kill her. Other Relationships Melinda Halliwell: TBA Chris Halliwell: TBA Prue Halliwell: TBA Savannah Hanson: TBA Jackson Harwittz: TBA Annie Halliwell: Lacey's relationship with Lacey can be decribed as a bit volatile, since the two bicker more often than not. Their relationship could possibly be so rocky due to the fact that they're supposed to be enemies since Lacey's a Darklighter-Witch and Annie's a Whitelighter-Witch. However, Lacey truly loves and cares for Annie, which is why Annie was the first person to know about when she thought of dating Acen. Cole Turner: TBA Halli Saint: Lacey first met Halli at Darklighter Academy Katherine Powell: TBA Penelope Halliwell: TBA Etymology Lacey: Lacey is the transferred use of a baronial surname with Norman-French origins from a place name, the town of Lassy in northwestern France (named after a Gaulish personal name “Lascius”). Lascius appears to have Latin roots and may be a derivative of “lascivus” which means ‘playful, frolicsome, kittenish’. The name was fairly restricted to English nobility and was also a powerful family name in medieval Ireland. The name first appeared in the Domesday Book, recorded as “de Laci” in 1086. As a female forename, Lacey has only been in use since the latter half of the 20th century. The name is spelled Lacey, Lacy or Laci – although it is most commonly spelled Lacey. Today, this female given name is most popular in England, Scotland and Northern Ireland. Halliwell: Derived from any of the several places named with the Old English pre 7th Century elements "halig" meaning "holy", plus "well(a)", a well or spring. These places include Halliwell in Lancashire, recorded as Haliwell circa 1200; Holwell in Dorset and Oxfordshire appearing respectively as Halegewelle and Haliwelle in the Domesday Book of 1086; Halwell and Halwill in Devonshire, recorded as Halgewilla in 1086, and Holywell in Northumberland, Kent, Cambridgeshire and Cornwall. Notes and Trivia * Lacey's name originated in France. * The name "Lacey" was popular in the 1980s and was ranked #116 in female baby names, but it declined in the 2000s, coming to #496. * Her name means frolicsome or playful, which is ironic given she's serious and hard-working most of the time. * Lacey and Savannah share a telepathic link. * Lacey likes singing and dancing, which earned her the nickname, "The Little Rockette". This nickname can be seen as a type of foreshadowing since in the next episode, she will become a Rockette. * Lacey, along with the other Charmed Ones of the second generation, possesses an elemental power. * Lacey has "a gigantic sweet tooth" and loves chocolate. * Lacey has Type-2 Diabetes. See Also Lacey Halliwell/Clone Lacey Halliwell/Alternate Universe Lacey Halliwell/Power Development Lacey Halliwell/Magical Transformations Lacey Halliwell/Temporary Powers Category:Characters Category:Charmed Ones Category:Second Generation Category:Warren Line Category:Hybrids Category:Witches Category:Darklighter-Witches